Uncherished Love
by Cursess
Summary: Sakura, abused by her father, strives to find reason to live. Will Sakara find an answer in her missons? Will her friends help her? Rated for language, story line, and fluff. spelling mistake in chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Author: The whole story wont be As depressing as this chapter so stay with me.Also this is going to be my shortest chapter. May be a little OOC. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to avoid home. Going to her friends houses and making up excuses why to not go back when she should.But,nomatter how hard she tried, he always got her.  
Sprawled on the floor Sakura layed awkwardly, hurt and bruised. She had come home after getting ramin with naruto, and just as she walked through the door her father pushed her to the ground like a rag doll and pinned her there.Then through her against the wall. There she fell down as she fainted into a restless sleep.

At school she began he regular routine. As she hobbled around the hallway to her locker, Hinata and Ino saw her and gasped.

"what happened to you"

Ino asked while trying to help her walk. Sakara just pushed her away and said

"im fine". But her tone had no emotion, nothing to give away what happened to her. From the corner of her eye as she walked, Hinata saw a bruise on her cheek, and her ankle seemed to be sprained or broken.

" s-sakura m-mabey y-you should go t-to the s-school nurse"

Hinata sugested. But sakara did not reply. At her locker she tried to grab her bag but started callapse. Luckly neji was right behind her and caught her as she fell. With out questioning he took her straight to the nurse.

0

"well little missy u seemed to have sprained your ankle"

the inthusiastic nurse said. Neji, Ino, and Hinata stand beside sakura as the nurse began wraping her sprain.

" what happened to you"

Neji asked.

"fell down down the stairs"

sakura said. avoiding Nejis demanding eyes.

0

The nurse sugested Sakura go home. She objected and said she could make it through the day but the nurse still said no. As she left the nurses car, she was relived to see that the house seemed to be deserted. Relived she walked (mostly limped) up the stairs to the door. But it was locked, and she was to weak to kick it open so she desided she would walk to the back door in the alley, that one was allways unlocked. Her bright pink hair covered her eyes as she made her way to the alley. Just as she made it to he back door she heared staggered walking behind her. All of a sudden a angry cry screamed behind her fallowed by running.

"Ahggg"

Frozen with fear sakara could not move and stood with her hand on the doornob. The angry voice got closer. It swung a kunai at her back. Sakura fell to her knees as it hit her. Badly hurt all she could do was wait for the next blow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: What did u think? Plz Review! (my first fic!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** i would like to thank **Sakara the lover**, and **Hime434.** For being my very first reviews Ever!!!!!

**Last chapter:**  
_Frozen with fear sakara could not move and stood with her hand on the doornob. The angry voice got closer. It swung a kunai at her back. Sakara fell to her knees as it hit her. Badly hurt all she could do was wait for the next blow._

* * *

Worried about Sakura, Neji made his way to the doors of the school. 

"where are you going Neji"

asked Ino, as she began running to catch up to him.

"I have a hunch"

Sasuke over heard their conversation, and slowly walked behind them to see what else thay might say. Ino looked back, just to spot him listening closly.

"What Do You Want"

Ino asked angerly.

"hn, heard some rumors."

Neji now was way ahead of them, he started to jog. His mind focused on somthing else.

"HEY NEJI WAIT UP IM COMING"

Sasuke yelled to Neji who was now almose half a killometer ahead of them. So both of them hurred of to find Sakara.

* * *

Sakura saw a shadow from the corner of her eye. it was a man, Her Father. He had already got hit twice and was trying to hold herself together as the pain stung her once more. An idea hit her, she could turn around and grab one of his kunai, so she could fight back. With all her strength she stood up and turned around. She stumbled, grabing the wall for support. 

She faced her father. he was drunk, that was ovious, but ass she looked at him a pang of guilt hit her. Her mother had died in labor, leaving her fater as her provider. He was sad, and angry. Always blaming Sakara as the reason her mother died. Soon after her 8th birthday, he began drinking and became an alcoholic. But by then she already took care of herself. Some where in her heart she belived she was really the problem in this family. Because _She _had killed her mother, and _She _had forced herself apon her father. Sakara gave up, surrendered.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were almost at Sakaras house when they heared a scream of pain. 

"Dammit"

Sasuke muttered under his breath, and started running faster. Neji followed him in unison.

As they turned the corner to the alley of Sakuras house, they gasped. Sakuras father was standing over there friend about to finish her off, with a blow of his fist. Sakara seemed to be out of it, or dead. The young uchia screamed. And began to charge him. Sakaras father heared his scream and began to run away but ended up triping. But Sasuke just ran to Sakara, who was laying limply on the ground. He picked her up, staring at her peacefull face. he checked if she was still breathing. She was, a good sign.

"Neji take Sakara, im going to find her old man"

Sasuke said in a harsh tone. He ran throwing Sakura in the air hoping Neji would catch her, wich he did but ended up stumbling and Falling over softening her fall.

* * *

Sakura awoke in a hospital. Suddenly an overpowering rush of pain hit her, maker her groan. She looked down at her lap. Sasukes tiered face lay asleep ontop of her. She smiled smugly and hit him over the head leaving a nice size lump. Sasuke awoke in pain, he stared at sakara seeply, but also relived. 

"w-what happened"

Sakara whispered painfuly.

"Nothing its all over now. So just get some sleep"

"In a little bit, okay i want to talk to you"

Sakura explained.

"why did you have to save me Sasukekun"

Sasukes expression changed to a questioning smirk

"i dont know what you mean, you wanted me to let you die?"

Sasuke said this quite harsh, which scared Sakura.

"you will never understand"

Sakaua whispered through tears.

"Sakara dont cry, i didnt mean to scare you"

Sasuke said concerned.

"Why should i live no one cares abut me"

Sakura yelled right in Sasukes face.

" I care about you"

there was a long pause. Sasuke stared into Sakaras deep lavender eyes. Saauke leaned in and hugged Sakura. Sakura was shocked, Sasuke had never shown this much emotion toward her. She close her eyes and buried her face in his chest.


	3. authors note

Authors note: Sorry i have not updated! i have been gone! and im kinda getting bored of this story so do not blame me!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Last Chapter:**_ There was a long pause. Sasuke stared into Sakaras deep lavender eyes. Saauke leaned in and hugged Sakura. Sakura was shocked, Sasuke had never shown this much emotion toward her. She close her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

Author: A person yelled at me for getting Sakuras eye color wrong So just ignore it people do not get mad at me! PLZ. Also A GIANT thanks to **earthlover** for helping me out with this chapter!!

* * *

Days passed Sasuke visited Sakura every day to check up on her. People brought her presents, Some earings, a teddy bear, and ramin from naruto! (you no how he is). 

It was saterday, the 5th day she has been in the hospital. The docter came in and looked at her status on brown clipboard which hing from the end of her bed. She was always tempted to look at it, mabey see if she was alright. Or tamper with it so she could change her progress so she could stay longer and stay away from (Her Father) the "outside world".

"Well Sakura Haruno you seem to be free to go home"

The doctor implied after putting down the clip board.

"Your ribs have healed along with all your wounds"

Sakura had a worried look on her face, the doctor picked up on her feelings and said,

"But feel free to leave when you think you are ready"

And with that he walked out the door to leave Sakura ponder her thoughts. A couple minutes later Sasuke came in with some flowers.

"from Naruto, he is gone for the week. Thank goodness without you around no one could shut him up"

Sakura laughed, and told Sasuke that she could go home. He pondered on this news. If she went home her father would probebly come back for her, on acount that on the night he went looking for him he just dissapeared.

"Sakura , why dont you come home with me. i have plenty of room for you."

Sasuke sugested

Sakaura thought.

"i ...


End file.
